


an exception for cuteness

by peachyblush



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, YIFAN'S GETTIN IT LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: kristen does not flirt with any of her customers - but baekyeon is an adorable exception she would love to make.





	an exception for cuteness

Kristen is not new to flirts approaching her during her work hours. She has a list of faces (and some repeated names) whom she avoids very smoothly, she has remedies to people asking for her numbers instead of their names.

She even gives those advices to her colleagues – she’s almost a professional in Avoiding Flirts Business.

Kristen restlessly clicks the button of her pen, looking at the cash machine with boredom. Today is such a slow day, only three customers have come so far, her shift ends after an hour, there is no one she can talk with, too. Her best friend is an idiot who is working his ass off to impress his crush.

The door bell chimes, Kristen straightens her back, puts on a wide smile which does not reach her eyes, then welcomes the customer with as much of cheer she can muster.

It’s a woman – short, black jacket, white t-shirt inside, black jeans, and overall, with all due respect to the customer, a terrible fashion sense.  _She can wear what she likes, is comfortable with, and enjoys being in_ , Kristen tells herself, frowning a little,  _stop being so judgemental_.

The woman walks to the counter, smiling brightly. She looks adorable, the clothes a little big on her, but very cute nonetheless. The woman beams at her. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Kristen returns. The smile on her face feels lighter, like she isn’t forcing it. “What can I get you?”

“Um,” The woman scans the menu sitting next to the cash machine for a while, then says, “A regular coffee, one strawberry shortcake, and your name.”

Kristen writes down the three listed things, looks at the last item, then squeaks. “Um,”

“I’m not flirting,” She chuckles, a little awkward. “I would just like to know your name, you seem friendly.”

Kristen strikes out the last thing, then starts preparing the woman’s coffee. “Two firsts in the first visit, ma’am, I’m impressed.”

“Baekyeon, please, that sounds horribly formal. Can I know what two firsts?”

 _Horribly_ , Kristen clicks her tongue,  _nice choice of word_. “Baekyeon, you were the first one to call me friendly by my face, and first one to not to see my name tag.”

“Ah, that’s because, well, I, um, am short sighted,” Baekyeon chuckles, rubbing her nape. “I forgot my glasses in the car.”

“Cute.”

Kristen, noticing Baekyeon is still standing, nods at the tables, saying, “Please have a seat, Baekyeon.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekyeon’s little head is visible from the place. As time passes, Baekyeon only gets more cuter, somehow.

Kristen finishes Baekyeon’s order, and places it on the table. She takes a seat in front of Baekyeon, a small smile on her face as she watches Baekyeon flush pink, blow the coffee a little, and take a sip.

“You’re staring,” Baekyeon mutters, painfully obvious about her shyness. “Is this how you flirt with your customers?”

Kristen chuckles. “You’re the first customer I’m flirting with. An exception, you could say.”

“Oh,” Baekyeon sips her coffee again, avoiding eye contact.

After an uncomfortably long pause, they start chatting, about each other’s job, about coffee, about baking – nearly everything. Kristen learns so much about the shorter woman, along with some flirting, they have a good time.

“It was nice knowing you,” Kristen says, “I would be nicer to know your number.”

Baekyeon gapes at her, takes Kristen’s phone, smiling shyly, she punches her number.

“See you later,” Baekyeon winks, “Or maybe tonight.”

Kristen waves at Baekyeon, watches her leave. She checks her phone contacts, and laughs when she sees  _baekyeon (jk bar @ 9?)_  in the ID section. God, that woman is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of femslash feb!! i’m sorry i couldn’t update yesterday i had plans of looking at the screen less :( anyway! today, we have another one coming up~ (SPOILER: its my favourite ship) i will not be do this Thing for the whole month for the following reasons: 1. FINAL EXAMS. BOARDS. CRIES. 2. I have Seokmonsters’ prompt to write (altho i’m considering dropping out), 3. I HAVE ADOPTED TWO PROMPTS AND BOTH ARE SULAY I MEAN, WHO WILL MISS SUCH CHANCE? I have such nice ideas for those prompts im selling my soul for it. i hope you enjoy this and lemme know if you did!


End file.
